Los Lobos De Loki - KL Armstrong & MA Marr
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Autores: K. L. Armstrong y M. A. Marr - Título original: Loki's Wolves - 1er libro de la trilogía "Las Páginas De Blackwell" - Traducción sin fines de lucro.
1. 1: Matt - Enfrentamiento

**NOTA: Este libro es propiedad de los autores K. L. Armstrong y M. A. Marr. Yo sólo estoy haciendo una traducción sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

En el tiempo de los vikingos, los mitos nórdicos predijeron el fin del mundo, un evento llamado Ragnarök, que solo los dioses podían impedir. Cuando este apocalipsis ocurra, los dioses deberán pelear contra los monstruos—lobos del tamaño del Sol, serpientes que se expanden por todo el fondo marino—que se empeñaran en destruir la Tierra.

Los dioses murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Matt Thorsen sabe todo acerca de todos los mitos, dioses y sagas nórdicas como si fueran su historia familiar—porque lo son. La mayoría de las personas del moderno poblado de Blackwell, en Dakota del Sur, son, en realidad, descendientes de Thor o Loki, incluyendo a los compañeros de Matt, Fen y Laurie Brekke.

Pero, conocer las leyendas y creerlas son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Cuando los lectores de runas anuncian que el Ragnarök se acerca y que los chicos—liderados por Matt—deberán tomar el lugar de los dioses en la batalla final, él no puede creerlo. Las vidas de Matt, Fen y Laurie no volverán a ser las mismas mientras se apresuran a reunir un imparable equipo para prevenir el fin del mundo.

* * *

_DEDICACIÓN:_

_M. A.: Para Dylan—Éste es para ti y por ti (también, sí, habrá cabras)._

_K. L.: Para Alex y Marcus—A pesar de todos los horrores parentales que pueda infligirles a ustedes, chicos, mientras se mueven dentro de la adolescencia, nunca los obligaré a pelear con una serpiente gigante. Lo prometo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**MATT**

**ENFRENTAMIENTO**

* * *

Matt caminaba por el centro de Blackwell, bolso de gimnasia en mano y chaqueta tirada sobre los hombros. Estaba oscuro, con un viento helado del norte, pero el frío se sentía bien al soplar hacia atrás su cabello empapado de sudor. Después de dos horas de práctica de boxeo, había estado tentado de tomar un desvío y tirarse al río Norrström, incluso aunque hubiera notado hielo encima esa mañana. Hielo en septiembre. Raro. Incluso en Dakota del Sur, el invierno nunca venía _tan_ temprano.

Un músculo se contrajo en su pierna, e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se detenía para frotárselo. El próximo torneo era para beneficencia—recaudar dinero para ayudar a las víctimas del tsunami en Hawái—pero el entrenador Forde seguía haciendo trabajar a Matt tan duro como lo haría ante una pelea por un título.

Matt empezó a caminar de nuevo, cojeando ligeramente. Por mucho que deseara poder llamar a un taxi, no le estaba permitido. Había cometido ese error el invierno pasado, cuando el entrenador había dicho que una tormenta de nieve se avecinaba. Había conseguido su taxi—y una charla de sobre cómo sus hermanos nunca habían necesitado uno, incluso cuando _había_ una tormenta. No podía pedir a alguno de sus amigos que lo llevara, tampoco—era peor, porque daba mal ejemplo. Si los chicos del Comisario Thorsen no estaban seguros caminando a través de Blackwell en la noche, ¿quién lo estaba?

Matt se estaba agachando para frotar su pierna de nuevo cuando algo se movió en la plaza del pueblo. Su cabeza se alzó, sus ojos se estrecharon. Fuera del centro de recreación, dos niños trepaban sobre el desgastado drakkar vikingo. Ambos lados estaban cubiertos de escudos como si guerreros invisibles remaran en el viejo barco de madera, con la protección siempre a su alcance. Un dragón tallado se arqueaba desde el casco.

Los niños estaban probablemente montando una broma, tratando de superar la que Matt había hecho con su amigo Cody en Sigrblot, la fiesta de la primavera. El desfile había llegado al drakkar para encontrarlo cubierto de una lona... y graznando. Debajo de la lona, habían descubierto una bandada de gansos vistiendo pequeños cascos vikingos.

_La mejor broma de la historia_, eso fue lo que dijo todo el mundo. Desafortunadamente, Matt tuvo que fingir que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Si sus padres se hubieran enterado... bueno, ellos no lo hubieran castigado. Sólo le hubieran dado "la charla". Cuán decepcionados hubieran estado. Cuán avergonzados hubieran estado. Cuánto más responsables hubieran sido sus hermanos. Personalmente, hubiera preferido ser castigado.

En unos cuantos pasos más, vio que uno de los niños era un chico con desgreñado pelo castaño que necesitaba corte, y ropa que necesitaba lavado. Con él estaba una chica. Sus ropas no estaban en tan mal estado, pero su pelo rubio realmente necesitaba que lo recortaran.

Fen y Laurie Brekke. Genial. Los primos estaban siempre metiéndose en problemas. Aun así, Matt se dijo que realmente podrían estar sólo haciendo una broma... hasta que vio a Fen tirando violentamente de uno de los escudos.

Había un montón de cosas que Fen podía hacer y Matt simplemente miraría hacia otro lado, diciéndose que no era de su incumbencia. Eso no siempre era fácil. Ser el hijo del comisario significaba que había tenido charlas sobre vandalismo desde que tenía la edad suficiente para tallar su nombre en un banco del parque. Pero esto no era un banco del parque. Se trataba de un drakkar—algo de lo que la gente en Blackwell estaba realmente orgullosa. Y allí estaba Fen, tirando de él y dándole patadas.

Cuando el temperamento de Matt se encendía, su amuleto se encendía con él. Cogió el colgante de plata. Tenía la forma de un martillo al revés y era casi tan antiguo como el drakkar. El Martillo de Thor. Todos en la familia de Matt tenían uno. Thorsen no era sólo su nombre. Realmente _eran_ descendientes del dios nórdico.

Mientras Matt miraba a Fen y a Laurie de nuevo, su amuleto se puso aún más caliente. Estaba a punto de gritarles, pero se detuvo y respiró hondo, aspirando aire frío.

Podía oír la voz de su madre. _Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, Matty. No sé por qué tienes tantas dificultades con eso. Ningún otro Thorsen tiene este problema. Tus hermanos podían manejar los suyos aun cuando eran más jóvenes que tú._

Controlar su temperamento—y el Martillo de Thor—parecía especialmente arduo alrededor de los Brekkes. Era como si el Martillo supiera que estaban relacionados con el dios embaucador Loki. Los primos no sabían eso, pero Matt sí, y podía sentirlo cuando los miraba.

Matt volvió a respirar hondo. Sí, tenía que detener a Fen y a Laurie, pero tenía que hacerlo amablemente. Tal vez sólo podría caminar, fingir que no se daba cuenta de que estaban ahí, y ellos lo _verían _y se irían antes de ser capturados.

Fen lo vio. Matt siguió caminando, dándoles la oportunidad de escaparse. Siendo justo. Su padre estaría orgulloso...

Fen se volvió hacia el drakkar y tiró del escudo de nuevo.

—¡Hey! —llamó Matt.

No lo dijo demasiado fuerte, y trató de no sonar demasiado enojado. Sólo estaba haciéndoles saber que los había visto, estaba dándoles tiempo para correr...

—¿Sí? —Fen se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con la barbilla levantada y los hombros hacia atrás. Era más bajo que Matt. Más flaco, también. Lo único "grande" acerca de Fen era su actitud, que era la que siempre le metía en peleas con chicos más grandes... cosa que no parecía importarle.

Laurie dio un paso al lado de su primo. Matt no podía ver su expresión, pero estaba seguro de que coincidía con la de Fen. No iban a alejarse. Había sido estúpido pensar que lo harían.

—No deberían estar haciendo eso —apenas Matt dijo esas palabras, quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Era exactamente el tipo de cosas que todo el mundo esperaba que dijera el hijo del comisario. Para mañana, todos en la escuela habrían oído a Fen y a Laurie repetirlo torciendo la boca y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Matt aclaró su garganta.

—Es un artefacto, y es muy importante para la ciudad —sí, _así_ sonaba mejor.

—Muy importante para _tu_ ciudad —dijo Fen—, ciudad-Thorsen.

—Sólo… no lo hagan, ¿vale?

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Y si quieres detenerme… —Fen dio un paso adelante, dando una sonrisa que era toda dientes, y por un segundo, Matt creyó ver...

Matt lo ignoró.

—Mira, sólo estoy pidiendo...

—La respuesta es no —Fen brincó fuera de la nave con un salto que hubiera enorgullecido a un atleta olímpico—. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, Thorsen?

El amuleto de Matt se calentó de nuevo. Él respiró hondo. _Enfríalo. Sólo enfríalo._

Recordó algo que el entrenador Forde había dicho durante la práctica. Había estado tratando de enseñar a Matt cómo intimidar a un adversario. _Eres un tipo grande_, le había dicho. _Usa eso._

Era difícil para Matt recordar lo grande que era. En casa, sólo llegaba a los hombros de sus hermanos. Pero en la escuela era el chico más alto de octavo grado.

—¿Que _qué_ voy a hacer al respecto? —Matt cuadró los hombros, se flexionó y dio un paso adelante—. Detenerte.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Fen, algo frío y duro que hizo que Matt dudara, pero sólo por un segundo. Terminó su paso, se detuvo frente a Fen, y se irguió en toda su estatura.

Laurie salió de la nave y avanzó hacia su primo. Se inclinó y le susurró algo. Alentándolo, Matt estaba seguro.

Fen la despidió con la mano. Cuando ella vaciló, él dijo algo tan bajo que fue casi un gruñido. Laurie miró a Matt y luego retrocedió hacia las sombras del drakkar.

Fen avanzó.

—¿Crees que puedes luchar sólo porque has ganado a unos cuantos en el _ring?_ Esa no es _verdadera_ lucha. Apuesto a que nunca has dado un golpe sin guantes.

—Entonces tu memoria apesta, porque estoy bastante seguro de que los molí a palos a ti y a Hunter cuando se aliaron contra Cody y lo atacaron.

Fen soltó una risa que parecía un ladrido.

—¿Eso que fue? ¿Primer grado? He aprendido algunas cosas desde entonces, Thorsen.

Matt dio otro paso. Estaba seguro de que Fen dejaría de insistir. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. Enfrentarse a Matt era una locura. No había sólo "ganado a unos cuantos en el _ring"._ Había hecho todo el camino hacia el campeonato estatal.

Pero Fen sólo plantó sus pies lo suficientemente separados para mantener el equilibrio si lo golpeaba. Quería pelear. Pelear en serio. Matt debería haberlo sabido. Mamá siempre decía que eso era lo que lo metía en problemas—él nunca pensaba las cosas.

Si se metía con Fen, su padre le… Matt respiró hondo. No quería ni pensar en lo que su padre le haría.

El poder del respeto. El poder de la autoridad. Eso es lo que dejaba a los Thorsens caminar por Blackwell de noche. _No_ el poder de la violencia. Si peleaba con Fen Brekke, su papá lo arrastraría frente al ayuntamiento y dejaría que _ellos_ se encargasen. La humillación sería peor que cualquier castigo que le hubieran impuesto.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Matt.

Fen hizo crujir el cuello, inclinándolo a un lado y al otro, y dijo:

—Sí, quiero.

—Bueno, mala suerte. Tengo un gran partido en camino, y necesito guardar mi fuerza para un oponente real.

Matt comenzó a girar. Mientras lo hacía, oyó un gruñido como de un perro y vio a Fen embistiendo, con los ojos brillando de color amarillo, mostrando los dientes. Matt rodó. El calor del amuleto estalló en una ola de furia que volvió su mundo rojo.

Sintió la oleada de energía por su brazo. Oyó el crujido. Vio su mano encenderse y trató de empujar su poder hacia atrás.

Demasiado tarde.

La blanca bola candente se disparó de su mano y explotó con un _bum_ y una ráfaga de viento que envió a Matt tropezando hacia atrás. Fen perdió el equilibrio. Golpeó el drakkar con fuerza, y su cabeza cayó bruscamente hacia atrás, chocando contra el lado del barco con un ruido sordo. Luego se desplomó en el suelo.

Laurie gritó algo, pero Matt no pudo oír las palabras. Ella corrió hacia su primo. Matt hizo lo mismo. Laurie se dejó caer al lado de Fen, lo tomó por el hombro y lo sacudió. Fen gimió, agitando sus párpados.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo Matt, agachándose a su lado.

Ella se puso de pie, y levantó su bolso como si estuviera a punto de pegarle con él.

—Lo _noqueaste_.

—No era mi intención. Lo siento. Yo...

—No sé qué clase de truco fue ese. ¿Lanzar esa cosa de luz para cegarlo antes de golpearlo? ¿Llamas _justicia_ a eso? —ella frunció el ceño— Exactamente lo que cabe esperar de un Thorsen.

—Yo no...

—Lo que sea. Sólo vete. Fen no robará nada esta noche —ella lo miró—. ¿O es que quieres llamar a tu padre para encerrarnos?

—Claro que no. Yo sólo... —Matt tragó saliva— Deberíamos llevarlo al médico.

—¿Crees que puede darse el lujo de un médico?

—Yo puedo. Llamaré...

—No necesitamos nada de _ti._ Sólo vete lejos —espetó Laurie.

—Pero si él está...

—Vete. Sal de aquí.

Él se puso de pie y vaciló, pero ella todavía lo estaba mirando, y Fen estaba despertando. Matt probablemente no quería estar cerca cuando Fen despertara. Así que murmuró otra disculpa, retrocedió, y los dejó solos.

* * *

**Este libro lo leí en inglés y me encantó.**

**Por ello, lo estoy traduciendo para ustedes.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Kisses!**


	2. 2: Laurie - Cambios

**NOTA: Este libro es propiedad de los autores K. L. Armstrong y M. A. Marr. Yo sólo estoy haciendo una traducción sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**LAURIE**

**CAMBIOS**

* * *

Laurie ayudó a Fen a levantarse del suelo. Su primo no era bueno en aceptar ayuda, y ser golpeado en el trasero por Matt Thorsen de entre todas las personas no colaboraba mucho. Esos dos tenían una aversión natural el uno por el otro que ella no siempre entendía, pero _esta_ vez sí lo captó. Matt era un imbécil.

—Voy a matarlo —espetó Fen por tercera vez en unos cuantos minutos—. Él se piensa que es tan especial, pero es sólo un niño rico malcriado.

—Lo sé.

—Podría vencerlo —Fen volvió a subir por el costado de la nave.

Ella no le dijo a Fen que estaba equivocado. No iba a ser desleal, pero ambos sabían que Matt era mejor luchador. Matt era como un Rottweiler y Fen era como un perro callejero: el chucho podía hacerlo lo mejor que podía, pero el perro más grande y más fuerte tendría más posibilidades de ganar.

Todo lo que ella dijo fue:

—Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que él le diga a su padre y seamos arrestados.

Él la ignoró y continuó despotricando:

—Veremos quién es más inteligente cuando lo encuentre solo luego del colegio.

—Ser arrestado _o_ ser detenido no va a hacer que te veas muy inteligente —dijo ella, tan serenamente como pudo.

—Quizá no seré atrapado —Fen la miró fijamente. Tenía el bolso en una mano, y la otra mano se apoyaba en el escudo que había estado arrancando a tirones cuando habían llegado al parque.

Laurie bajó la mirada hacia el barco desgastado que se encontraba fuera del Centro de Recreación de la Comunidad Thorsen.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Podríamos haberlo esquivado. Sé que lo viste.

—No le tengo miedo — Fen se paró a bordo del barco y contempló la ciudad.

Laurie se estremeció. No era difícil pensar en Fen como en un saqueador vikingo. Ella no estaba temblando tanto como cuando le había dicho a Matt que se largara, pero todavía se sentía completamente nerviosa, como la vez que había agarrado un cable eléctrico desgastado en el garaje del tío Eddy. Levantó la mirada hacia Fen.

—Su padre es el _comisario_. Él puede deportarte… o decirle al alcalde. Sabes que el Alcalde Thorsen odia a nuestra familia.

—No le tengo miedo a ninguno de los Thorsens —Fen enderezó sus hombros y la miró de una forma que le recordó al padre de Fen, su tío Eddy, lo cual no era algo bueno. El tío Eddy nunca se echaba atrás ante un desafío. Ella podía no saber exactamente qué había hecho él para terminar en prisión, pero hubiera apostado que había comenzado con un desafío.

Fen tiró del escudo.

—No logro hacer que se suelte.

—¡Sólo deja al escudo en paz! —Ella frotó sus manos de nuevo.

—Vale — Él saltó por la borda de la nave y se acercó a ella.

Laurie no siempre entendía a su primo, pero sabía que él tenía una terquedad que lo metía—y a menudo a ella—en líos. Eso no era lo que ellos necesitaban.

—Matt no vale la pena.

Con un suave resoplido, Fen dijo:

—En eso tienes razón.

—¿Entonces te mantendrás lejos de él _y_ del escudo? No quiero que te metas en nada —Ella lo miró, esperando una promesa que no llegó, y cuando él se quedó silencioso como una piedra, ella suavemente empujó con su cabeza el hombro de él e inmediatamente se sintió tonta.

Pero entonces Fen pegó su cabeza a la de ella y dijo:

—Estoy bien.

Ella se detuvo. Eso era lo que ella había querido decir, alguna combinación entre _"Estoy preocupada, tonto. ¿Estás bien?"_ y _"Háblame"_. Fen lo había entendido. El lado de la familia de su padre siempre parecía ser mejor comunicándose sin palabras. Su padre también lo hacía—cuando estaba cerca, al menos, lo cual no era muy seguido en esos días.

—Vamos —dijo él—. De todos modos debes volver a casa.

Se pusieron en camino hacia el edificio de departamentos de Laurie. Ella no tenía tiempo para acompañar a Fen a su casa, pero aunque hubiera podido, él no la hubiera dejado. Él era como el hermano mayor que ella nunca había tenido, decidido a protegerla incluso cuando la volvía loca. La mayor parte del lado Brekke de la familia la trataba como si fuera algo que debía protegerse. A pesar de que no los veía, sabía que estaban atentos a ella. Nadie en la escuela le había dado problemas, y estaba bastante segura de que Fen había hecho saber que golpearía a cualquiera que comenzara algo contra ella.

—Extraño a todos —dijo Laurie en voz baja. Aparte de Fen, ella solo veía a la familia de su papá cuando se los cruzaba en la ciudad. Fen estaba en su clase, así que se veían en la escuela, pero no habían barbacoas en familia, ni fiestas, ni siquiera se detenían para charlar. Su madre se mantenía alejada de los Brekkes, y como su papá estaba fuera en uno de sus viajes interminables, Laurie no tenía permitido estar alrededor de la familia de todos modos.

—Todos te extrañan, también… y a Tío Stig —Fen no mencionó ni a Jordie, el hermanastro de Laurie, ni a la madre de ella, por supuesto. Los Brekkes no habían rechazado del todo a Jordie, pero él no era _familia_ para ellos. Él era la prueba de que la madre y el padre de Laurie se habían separado, de que la madre había tratado de seguir adelante, lo cual no había funcionado. Ahora, su mamá dejaba que su papá se quedara en casa cada vez que volvía a la ciudad. _Él _trataba a Jordie como a un hijo, no tanto como a Fen, pero aún así aceptaba al hermano de Laurie. El resto de los Brekkes no eran tan amables.

—¿Ha llamado Tío Stig últimamente? —preguntó Fen. Había tanta esperanza en su voz que Laurie deseó, no por primera vez, que su padre recordara llamar a Fen también. Por supuesto, él no recordaba llamarla a ella la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que esperar que él hiciera algo más que eso era tonto.

—Hace unas semanas. Vendrá a verme pronto. Eso es lo que él dijo, al menos —Laurie agachó la cabeza.

Fen la empujó suavemente con el hombre.

—Él vendrá.

—A menos que no lo haga —añadió Laurie. Ambas opciones eran igual de probables. Su padre iba y venía según le se le daba la gana; llamaba o enviaba regalos si se acordaba.

—Tal vez se quede por un tiempo —sugirió Fen.

Y Laurie entendió la parte que él no había dicho, _y entonces yo puedo quedarme contigo. _Fen no tenía un hogar real. Tío Eddy había estado encarcelado los años anteriores por algún crimen del que nadie quería hablar enfrente de ninguno de ellos dos, y Tía Lillian había hecho sus maletas hacía años. Fen se mudaba entre sus familiares como una bolsa de ropa usada. Cuando el padre de Laurie andaba alrededor por un tiempo, solía invitar a Fen a vivir con ellos. Una vez que se marchaba, Fen se mudaba de nuevo. La madre de Laurie nunca _decía _que él se tenía que ir, pero Fen siempre lo hacía—y la madre de ella nunca lo detenía.

—¿Puedes tan solo intentar no pelear con Matt? ¿O con nadie? —soltó ella abruptamente.

Fen se detuvo, le dirigió una mirada, y luego siguió caminando.

—Será más fácil si no peleas con él —Ella agarró el antebrazo de Fen—. A mamá le preocupa tu influencia sobre Jordie, y si papá se queda, sería bueno que tú vinieras a casa también.

Dieron vuelta a la esquina y casi llegaron al edificio de apartamentos. El edificio color beige apagado estaba sentado como un gigante de piedra achaparrado de alguna de las historias que todos ellos habían tenido que aprender en la clase de inglés de sexto grado. Escaleras de incendio que el dueño instistía que eran palcos escénicos colgaban por un lado del edificio. Las franjas rojas y azules de graffiti pintado con spray eran los únicos colores que podían verse.

Fen le dio un abrazo rápido, una señal segura de que estaba sintiéndose culpable, antes de decir:

—Intentaré mantenerme fuera de los problemas, pero no voy a ser un cobarde.

Eso era lo máximo que ella podía esperar. Fen no buscaba los problemas realmente, pero los problemas lo encontraban a él—y a ella—la mayoría de las veces. O tal vez ellos dos no no podían resistirse muy bien a los problemas. Eso era lo que su madre pensaba. _Yo _puedo _mantenerme alejada de los problemas, de todos modos. _Había hecho unas pocas visitas al Director Phelps y había tenido aquel pequeño malentendido en los casilleros, pero en su mayoría se había mantenido alejada de los problemas últimamente, lo cual cambiaría por completo si ella empezaba a pasar más tiempo con Fen.

Él no tenía muchos amigos, por lo que ella siempre se sentía mal cuando no salía con él, pero también se sentía igual de mal cuando estaba castigada todo el tiempo. Cuando estaba alrededor de él, él no se metía ni en la mitad de los problemas en los que se metía estando solo, pero ella se metía en el doble que cuando estaba sola. Como esta noche, todo lo que ella sabía con certeza era que él había dicho que la necesitaba junto a él, y ella se había unido. No estaba segura de si él estaba intentando romper el escudo o llevárselo. Con Vetrarblot—el gran festival debido al comienzo del invierno—llegando, cualquiera de los dos sería un problema.

Laurie subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Su madre trabajaba de noche en el hospital, por lo que una de las vecinas, la señora Weaver, se quedaba con ellos después de la escuela, pero la señora no hacía cumplir toda la cosa de llegar-a-casa-inmediatamente. De todos modos, insistía que Laurie debía estar en el apartamento antes de que Jordie se fuera a la cama. Laurie respiró hondo un par de veces más mientras subía a la carrera el resto de los escalones hacia su apartamento en el cuarto piso. No era lo suficientemente alto como para tener un ascensor, pero eran suficientes escalones como para quejarse, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba preocupada. Si alguna vez eran alcanzados por un tornado—lo cual era un riesgo en Dakota del Sur—ella estaba bastante segura de que todos morirían. Todos los apartamentos tenían bodegas en el sótano, y su madre juraba que podían bajar las escaleras lo suficientemente rápido si llegaba la ocasión, pero eran cinco pisos de escaleras. Habían esperado un par de tormentas en la bodega, pero en su mayoría se habían quedado arriba en el apartamento, esperando y escuchando, y planeando bajar corriendo todos esos escalones si era necesario. Era un mal plan.

Ella pensaba en eso mientras llegaba a su piso, abría la puerta, y entraba. Las luces estaban apagadas, y el parpadeo de la televisión conjuraba extraños flashes de luz en la habitación. Aunque la señora Weaver se iría enseguida, Laurie cerró la puerta con llave de todos modos.

—Llegas tarde —dijo la señora Weaver cuando Laurie entró a la sala de estar.

—¿Se ha dormido Jordie?

La señora Weaver sacudió la cabeza.

—A menos que haya empezado a roncar con sonidos de explosiones y naves espaciales, no, no se ha dormido.

—Entonces no he llegado tarde —apuntó Laurie—. El toque de queda es antes de que Jordie se haya dormido, por lo tanto…

—Buen intento, señorita —de todos modos, la boca de la señora Weaver estaba intentando no curvarse en una sonrisa.

Laurie abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano pequeño. Por todas partes habían pilas de libros y juguetes, pero mamá no le gritaba por eso. Jordie era su "pequeño ángel", el bebé que no la hacía preocuparse. Si la escuela de él llamaba, era para decir cuán genial era el trabajo que Jordie había hecho o cuál premio estaba ganando. _Tendría que haber sido un Thorsen._

—Buenas noches —dijo ella—. Deja de hacer explotar cosas.

—¡Un volcán estalló, de veras! —Jordie se retorció en su cama, dándose vuelta para poder mirarla.

—¿Un qué?

—Volcán —Jordie hizo otro ruido de explosión—. Toda la parte de arriba estalló como un cohete. ¿No es genial? Lava y humo y…

—A mamá no le gusta que veas las noticias —suspiró Laurie.

—Y a ella no le gusta que estés fuera hasta tan tarde. No le diré si tú no le dices —dijo Jordie, con el tipo de poderes de negociación que le había hecho tener ositos de gominola por meses.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así dijo:

—Trato hecho.

Después de cerrar la puerta, ella volvió a la sala de estar. La señora Weaver había recogido sus agujas de tejer y se estaba poniendo los zapatos. Se desearon buenas noches, y Laurie se acurrucó en el sofá con su tarea de matemáticas.

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura la despertó. O algo así. Soñolientamente, Laurie dejó que su madre la condujera a la cama. No era como si Laurie se preocupara normalmente, pero todo el episodio con Fen esta noche le había puesto los pelos de punta. Si Matt no se hubiera metido, ella podría haberle dicho a Fen que dejara el escudo en paz. _Tal vez. _Como fuera, de todos modos Matt no necesitaba haber tirado esa cosa de luz o lo que fuera que había hecho.

—Vi a Fen —le dijo a su madre.

—Laurie… —Ya estaba allí el tono que su madre tenía siempre cuando ella hablaba de Fen; incluso medio dormida, Laurie lo oyó. Significaba _"Fen es malas noticias, mantente alejada de él"._

—Él es familia —murmuró Laurie mientras se metía en su cama.

Su madre la cubrió con la colcha.

—Un día de éstos él te meterá en el tipo de problema para el que aún no estás lista. ¿Y entonces qué harás?

—Manejarlo —Laurie se acurrucó en la cama—. Puedo manejarlo.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Laurie se despertó con la vaga sensación de estar sofocándose, lo cual no era totalmente inesperado porque ella se había despertado siendo un… _pez—_un salmón, para ser precisos.

_Soy un pez._

Ella se había ido a dormir siendo una chica perfectamente corriente de catorce años de edad y se había despertado siendo un pez, y por mucho que le hubiera gustado averiguar cómo había sucedido eso, tenía una preocupación más urgente: aire. Los salmones necesitaban agua para conseguir eso, y como ella era una chica cuando se había metido a la cama, ahora era un pez en un lugar donde no había nada de agua.

Sus ojos de pez divisaron una botella de agua, y ella sintió un destello de esperanza, pero la falta de pulgares y la incapacidad de meter un salmón en una botella hicieron que eso fuera inútil en cuanto a soluciones.

Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, dividida entre intentar deducir cómo no ser un pez e intentando decidir si podía encontrar un camino hacia agua—e intentando despertar de verdad, porque las probabilidades de que esto fuera un mal sueño eran bastante altas… excepto que ella se sentía despierta.

_No puedo ser un pez. Es un sueño. No. De verdad soy un salmón._

La única agua cercana era el inodoro, y dar coletazos hasta llegar a esa cosa llena de gérmenes sonaba asqueroso… pero la necesidad de aire sobrepasaba la simple repugnancia de intentar nadar en un inodoro.

Con un estallido de vigorosos contoneos, se las arregló para lanzarse de la cama. Golpeó el suelo, aunque su caída se vio amortiguada por las pilas de ropa desparramadas por toda la habitación. Serpenteó a través de las ropas, los libros y la basura acumulada en el suelo—y golpeó la puerta cerrada.

_Necesito ayuda. Necesito a Fen._

Si los peces pudieran llorar, Laurie estaría haciéndolo. El pensamiento de morir siendo un pez, de su madre encontrando un apestoso pez muerto en el suelo, estaba muy lejos de ser algo bueno.

_¿Dónde está Fen?_

Su primo tendría que estar aquí; debería ayudarla. Así es como funcionaba: se ayudaban el uno al otro, pero él no estaba aquí, y ella iba a morir. Sus branquias se abrían y cerraban rápidamente mientras ella entraba en pánico, demasiado exhausta para siquiera intentar descifrar cómo un salmón podría abrir una puerta.

La puerta se abrió, y Laurie alzó la vista hacia su salvador. _No mamá. No papá. No Fen. _Su hermano pequeño estaba parado en el umbral.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

—Porque soy un pez —dijo ella.

Jordie la miró fijo. Abrió su boca, pareció pensar mejor lo que fuera que iba a decir y la cerró. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedes abrir la puerta del baño y ponerme en la bañera? Mis aletas…

—Eres un poco rara —Él se dio vuelta.

—¿Está despierta? —Se oyó la voz de su madre.

—Sí, pero dice que es un pez —respondió Jordie gritando a su madre.

Laurie respiró hondo… y se dio cuenta de que no tenía branquias.

—¡Puedo respirar! —miró alrededor de la habitación. Las mantas de su cama estaban enredadas, y ella estaba en el suelo. Había sido un sueño—un sueño vívido, pero no real. Las chicas no se transforman en peces. Ella se volvió y se sentó en la cama—y seguía sentada allí medio aturdida cuando su madre entró a la habitación.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? —Su madre se inclinó y besó su frente, controlando si tenía fiebre.— Jordie dijo que tuviste un mal sueño.

—Yo era un pez —dijo Laurie, alzando la mirada hacia su madre—. Fen no estaba aquí, y yo iba a morir porque Fen no estaba ayudándome.

Su madre suspiró y se sentó a su lado. En silencio, atrajo a Laurie en un abrazo y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Laurie. Después de un minuto, dijo:

—No puedes contar con los chicos, especialmente con tu primo Fen. Sé que te preocupas por él, pero Fen es un problema. No tiene a nadie enseñándole qué es lo que está bien o mal, y la manera en que ha crecido…

—Podríamos dejarlo vivir aquí —sugirió Laurie.

La pausa de su madre dejó sin decir todas las cosas que su madre nunca decía—que a ella no le gustaba Fen, que ese lado de la familia la hacía sentir incómoda, que la única razón por la que ella dejaba que cualquiera de ellos entrara a la casa era porque aún amaba a papá. Finalmente, lo que ella dijo fue:

—Necesito pensar en lo que es mejor para mis niños, y tener a Fen alrededor de Jordie no es lo mejor. Lo siento.

Laurie se apartó, se vistió, y salió de la habitación. No discutió con su madre. Eso era algo que ella intentaba no hacer. Se sentía como si hubiera comenzado suficientes problemas sin querer, por lo que causar problemas a propósito era una mala idea. Se quedó en silencio. Ella quería hablarle a su madre acerca del sueño, pero se sentía tonta. Esperaría y hablaría con Fen. Él era su mejor amigo, su casi-hermano, y la única persona que no pensaría que ella estaba loca por preocuparse acerca de sueños de peces.

_Tal vez._


	3. 3: Fen - Deudas

**NOTA: Este libro es propiedad de los autores K. L. Armstrong y M. A. Marr. Yo sólo estoy haciendo una traducción sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**FEN**

**DEUDAS**

* * *

Fen se pasó el día siguiente esperando que el comisario viniera a atraparlo, y pasó la tarde y la noche ocultándose en la humedad del parque esperando la oportunidad de tomar el escudo. Incluso aunque Thorsen aparentemente no lo había delatado, obviamente algo había dicho porque hubieron patrullas alrededor del drakkar toda la noche. Fen había intentado terminar su trabajo, pero había fallado.

Y no tenía muchas ganas de decirle a Kris, pero al caminar fatigosamente hacia su casa desde el parque y ver la camioneta oxidada, supo que no tenía otra opción. Su primo había vuelto a casa después de haber estado en algún otro lugar los días anteriores.

Fen no hizo demasiadas preguntas acerca de dónde había ido Kris. Lección número uno en la familia Brekke: lo que no sabes, no lo preguntes. No era un asunto de confianza, en realidad, sólo sentido común. Los Brekke cuidaban de ellos mismos antes que nada. Podían hacerle un favor a alguien—o no—pero no eran tan tontos como para ir compartiendo cosas que podrían dejarlos con el agua hasta el cuello.

Fen cruzó el camino de grava lleno de baches y se paró en la entrada del garage.

—¿Fen? ¿Eres tú? —La voz lo llamó desde debajo de la carrocería de un viejo coche. Kris había estado trabajando en eso la mayor parte de año. La música retumbaba desde un viejo estéreo. Como todo en donde vivía Kris, el estéreo no había estado en buenas condiciones por años.

—Sí.

—Pásame una cerveza —Desde debajo del coche, una mano grasosa apuntó en dirección al refrigerador oxidado en la esquina trasera del garaje.

Fen dejó caer su bolso al suelo. Lo empujó hacia un lado con la punta de su bota y fue hacia el refrigerador. La puerta dio un chasquido, y la vieja manija de metal repiqueteó cuando lo abrió. Sacó una lata de cerveza y la abrió. No entendía por qué alguien bebería eso. Kris le había dado un poco un día, pero era asquerosa. La cerveza tenía el mismo gusto que él sospechaba que tendría la orina de perro, pero todos en su familia bebían esa cosa.

—Escuché que la abriste, chico. Espero que esté llena cuando me la entregues —dijo Kris.

Fen volvió sobre sus pasos y le tendió la lata.

—Lo está.

—Buen cachorro —Kris se deslizó desde debajo del coche. Se quedó tendido en la camilla de mecánico, con mugre, aceite, y grasa cubriéndolo desde las botas al pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza. Era un veinteañero, pero ahora que Fen estaba en la escuela secundaria, una de las tías había decidido que Kris era lo suficientementemente grande como para mantener a Fen ese año. Era mucho mejor que el año que él había pasado con la prima Mandy. Ella era más vieja que la tierra y tenía algunas ideas de locos acerca de cuántos quehaceres tendría que tener él. Kris, por otro lado, era lo suficientemente joven como para recordar lo que era odiar los quehaceres. Le daba a Fen cosas para hacer, pero no eran exactamente quehaceres la mayoría de las veces.

Kris se incorporó, tomó la lata, y bebió un largo trago. Se enjugó la boca con una mano mugrienta.

—¿Entonces lo conseguiste?

—No.

Kris frunció el ceño.

—Era una tarea simple, chico. Ir a robar un escudo. Algo fácil.

—Thorsen… El hijo del Comisario Thorsen, Matt, estaba ahí ayer, y hoy hubieron patrullas todo el día —Fen se puso en cuclillas para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel de los de Kris.

—La última cosa que necesito es que el Alcalde Thorsen o el comisario vengan por acá haciendo preguntas. Necesitas mantenerte alejado de ese chico.

—Lo sé, y lo hice. La noche pasada era el único momento en que Laurie podía estar ahí, de todos modos, y necesito que ella sea parte del trabajo —añadió Fen—. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

—Se suponía que tenías que terminar el trabajo. Será mejor que encuentres cómo hacerlo rápido, chico —Kris terminó su cerveza y aplastó la lata—. Si no pagas tu deuda a los lobos, nadie podrá hacer nada para ayudarte.

—Te oí las tres primeras veces que me lo dijiste —espetó Fen.

—No te hagas el listo —Kris se puso de pie y fue a buscar otra cerveza—. Probablemente no hayan tantas patrullas durante el día.

—Tengo escuela —empezó Fen.

Kris abrió la segunda cerveza.

—¿Piensas que a los hombres-lobo les va a importar que tengas escuela?

—Podría intentar de nuevo esta noche —sugirió Fen—. ¿Pero qué pasa con Laurie?

Kris asintió.

—Ella _ayudó, _así que eso ya está cumplido. Ve a buscarlo tú solo, y si no puedes conseguirlo esta noche, no vayas a la escuela mañana.

—Bien —dijo Fen.

—Si no cumples el trabajo, Laurie tendrá que conocerlos a ellos —amenazó Kris.

Años protegiendo a su prima hicieron obvia su respuesta. Fen dijo:

—Lo conseguiré. Promesa.

Fen oyó sonar la alarma a la mitad de la noche, muy pocas horas después de haberla colocado. Era uno de esos horribles relojes que hacían tictac, y la alarma era un pequeño martillo que golpeaba atrás y adelante entre dos pequeñas campanas. _Como el pequeño truco de Thorsen con el martillo._ Fen lanzó la alarma a la pared. _Como podría lanzarlo a él. _De todos modos, incluso mientras lo pensaba, Fen frunció el ceñ triste verdad era que Fen no podía tirar a Matt contra una pared. Los Thorsen eran extrañamente fuertes, y aunque cada Brekke tenía unas pocas habilidades extra de su propiedad, también sabían que no tenían que enredarse con los Thorsen. Bueno, no _todos_ los Brekke lo sabían. Laurie no tenía ni idea. Fen conocía lo que pasaba desde hacía pocos años, y había hecho uso de toda su habilidad para hacerse el tonto.

_Como los Thorsen piensan que todos nosotros somos._

Después de que Kris refunfuñara por la alarma—y por el _tunk _de la alarma golpeando la pared—Fen se dio cuenta que mejor debía hacer el menor sonido posible. Llevó sus botas hasta la puerta principal. Cuando salió, sostuvo la puerta con tela metálica en lugar de dejarla cerrarse sola. Una ráfaga de alivio lo golpeó cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentar la oscuridad. Él podía hacer de cuenta que era sólo porque había evitado el temperamento de Kris, pero la verdad era que Fen siempre sentía un poco de estrés desvanecerse cuando salía afuera. Los lobos, incluso aquellos dentro de piel humana, no estaban hechos para estar adentro. Esta hora de la noche era la mejor. La mayoría de las personas estaban en sus camas dentro de sus casas, y el mundo era de él.

Se sentó en la escalera de entrada, metió sus pies en las botas, agarró el saco y la palanca que Kris había dejado afuera para él, y se encaminó hacía el Parque Sarek. Si Fen no tuviera en cuenta lo que le debía a los Saqueadores, habría consecuencias. Los Saqueadores—manadas de hombres-lobo—vivían una vida de robos y carroñería, deambulando de campamento en campamento, apenas un minuto más adelante que la ley. Ellos podían unirse a manadas una vez que cambiaban de forma, pero desde su nacimiento debían deudas. Usualmente sus padres pagaban. Si no lo hacían, la manada llevaba un registro de deudas. Fen, como todo Brekke, tenía que o bien pagar su deuda a la manada local de su grupo de edad, unirse a ella, o—una vez que fuera suficientemente mayor—ir de lobo solitario. Por ahora, había elegido pagar deudas—las de él _y_ las de Laurie. No iba a ofrecer obediencia a nadie simplemente porque ese alguien fuera el mejor luchador.

Laurie ni siquiera sabía mucho sobre la forma en que las cosas funcionaban. Ella no sabía lo que él era o lo que ella podría ser—porque ella no sabía acerca de su ancestro Loki. Así que ella no tenía ni idea que a veces Fen era un lobo. A menos que Laurie cambiara, ellos no tenían necesidad de contarle.

El padre de ella, el tío Stig de Fen, no pensaba que ella fuera a cambiar. La madre de ella no era de los hombre-lobo, así que Laurie podía simplemente resultar ser una persona normal. Si ella no cambiaa, ella no necesitaba saber. Fen deseaba poder contarle, deseaba que ella fuera también un lobo… tanto como esperaba, por el bien de ella, que ella no fuera un lobo. Por ahora, él había accedido a pagar las deudas de Laurie a los hombres-lobo durante la ventana de transición. Usualmente los padres de los hombres-lobo hacían eso, pero el tío Stig era un lobo solitario, así que Fen había tomado la responsabilidad. Es lo que habría hecho si Laurie fuese _realmente_ su hermana, no sólo su prima. Significaba pagar el doble, pero él podía manejarlo. Una vez que ellos supieran si ella cambiaría, ella se encargaría de sus propios pagos, se uniría a una manada o se iría de lobo solitario como el tío Stig. Que Laurie se uniera a la manada era incluso menos probable, así que si ella cambiaba, Fen asumía que él o bien la ayudaría con sus pagos o ambos se irían de lobos solitarios juntos. El problema con ser un lobo solitario era que no se podía permanecer en un solo territorio por mucho tiempo. No podía imaginarse yendo de lobo solitario sin ella, y definitvamente no iba a unirse a los Saqueadores.

Por ahora, eso lo dejaba con deudas que pagar, y por razones que no quería saber, los Saqueadores dijeron que el viejo escudo era un pago suficiente para ambos. La única cosa rara era que el lobo a cargo de la manada de su edad, Skull, había dicho que Laurie debía estar involucrada al menos un poco—y ella lo había estado. Ahora Fen sólo tenía que terminar el trabajo.

Sus pies dolían a causa de demasiados viajes entre el tráiler de Kris y el parque, pero había reglas acerca de correr alrededor de Blackwell siendo un lobo, así que él fue en su forma humana. Por supuesto, incluso si le estuviese permitido transformarse en lobo, eso causaría otros problemas. _¿Qué haría? ¿Morder todo?_ Sonrió ligeramente ante esa imagen, y corrió el resto del camino hacia el Parque Sarek.

A esa hora tardía—_o temprana, la verdad_—los coches patrulla no estaban pasando tan seguido. Tomó la palanca que Kris le había dado y la aplicó al lado del barco con toda la fuerza que pudo. El escudo ya estaba suelto. Tenía que ser ese escudo en especial, el tercer escudo desde el frente con diseños raros en su superficie. Símbolos vikingos, supuso Fen. No sabía por qué tenía que ser ese escudo; no le importaba realmente. Sólo usó toda su fuerza para desencajarlo.

Quince minutos después y algunas astillas más tarde, Fen se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad. "Vamos; vamos." Dio otro buen tirón, y el último perno saltó. El escudo cayó al suelo con un ruidoso golpe.

Fen saltó sobre el lado del drakar, aterrizando en cuclillas con una mano apoyada en el suelo, y agarró el escudo.

Al hacer eso, un gran lobo gris caminó sin hacer ruido dentro del parque. Era tan grande como un lobo completamente crecido, pero incluso nates de que se sacudiera el pelo y se parara en dos pies, Fen supo quién era.

Skull le sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

—No estuvo mal.

Skull era tan sólo unos años mayor que Fen, pero daba mucho más miedo que cualquiera de los chicos del colegio. Tenía cicatrices en sus brazos, y en ese momento, también tenía un arañazo rojo en su mejilla que le hacía compañía a un montón de contusiones púrpuras y amarillas. No era delgado, pero no tenía nada de gordura en su cuerpo. Skull no era nada más que músculo, cicatrices y actitud.

—¿Dónde está Laurie?

—No está aquí —Fen tiró el escudo dentro de la bolsa que había traído consigo y se la ofreció a Skull—. Ella ayudó la primera vez que intenté obtenerlo, pero no necesita conocerte.

Fen no tomó la bolsa que Fen le tendía.

—Tú puedes llevarla.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó sin ver si Fen lo había obedecido. Por supuesto, ambos sabían que él podría seguir o enfrentar a Skull—y que enfrentarlo resultaría o bien en ser herido de gravedad o bien en estar a cargo de esta manada de hombres-lobo. Ganar una lucha contra el lobo líder significaba reemplazarlo. Por mucho que a Fen le disgustara Skull, no sabía si podía vencer al lobo mayor, e incluso si podía, no quería hacerlo con tantas ganas como para arriegarse a que le endilgaran la responsabilidad de una manada.

Caminaron al menos cinco millas, por lo que a causa de su falta de sueño, Fen se estaba muriendo al caminar para cuando llegaron al campamento. Pequeños grupos de hombres-lobo os miraron con interés.

La hermana gemela de Skull, Hattie, se aproximó y tendió un pedazo de algún tipo de carne en un palo, probablemente alce por el olor.

—¿Quieres un bocado? —Ella dio un mordisco, lo masticó, y lo tragó—. Es seguro.

Él aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. No estaba constantemente famélico como lo estaban los hombres-lobos mayores, porque no cambiaba de forma muy a menudo, pero estaba empezando anotar un cambio.

Skull le dirigió un asentimiento a Hattie, y ella puso sus dedos en sus labios y silbó. Una vez que todos la miraron, ella señaló diferentes personas y luego diferentes direcciones.

—Verifiquen el perímetro.

De las casi dos docenas de chicos y chicas que había ahí, la mitad—en dos grupos de seis—se marcharon. Fen los miró con admiración. Era una manada bien organiada y obediente. El campamento era impresionante también. Las herramientas estaban en pequeños montones, la leña para fuego estaba amontonada ordenadamente, y las bolsas de dormir estaban enrolladas y apiladas. El campamento podía desarmarse e irse en cuestión de momentos.

—Podrías quedarte con nosotros —ofreció Hattie. Su atención lo había halagado y asustado por años. Ella era una de los hombres-lobo más fuertes que él había conocido, pero también era rara y un tanto mezquina. Cuando tenían diez años, él la había visto matar varias ardillas mordiéndoles la garganta. Si ella hubiera estado en su forma de lobo en ese momento, a él no le habría parecido asqueroso. Pero ella no había estado en su forma de lobo.

—Aquí —Él sacó el escudo de la bolsa y se lo lanzó. No esperaba que el escudo la golpeara, pero lo deseó por un momento. Al contrario de si luchaba con Skull, no había inconvenientes si luchaba con Hattie.

Ella atrapó el escudo en mitad del aire.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo?

Skull rió.

Fen cambió el peso a su otro pie y dijo:

—No. Es la deuda mía _y_ de Laurie.

Skull posó una mano en su hombro y apretó, pero le dijo a su hermana:

—Deja a Fen en paz. Lo estás asustando.

Aunque estaba intentando no meterse en muchos problemas con Skull. Fen no pudo ignorar el insulto.

—No estoy asus…

—Tú perteneces a este lugar, Fen —interrumpió Skull—. Sabes que algo grande está viniendo. Necesitamos que venga. Haremos que venga.

Hattie puso el escudo sobre una pieza de cuero de animal que uno de los lobos jóvenes le había traído. Se puso en cuclillas al lado del escudo y miró a Fen por sobre su hombro.

—Esta madera era del pantano. Esto será usado en la lucha final.

—¿La qué?

—Ragnarök —dijo Skull de forma reverencial.

—¿Ragnarök? —repitió Fen. Sacudió su cabeza. Una cosa era recordar las viejas historias, saber de dónde venían, pero pensar que el fin del mundo estaba viniendo era diferente.

—La profecía es real —dijo Skull—. La batalla final cambiará todo. Serán los hijos…

—E _hijas_ —interrumpió Hattie con un gruñido.

Skull continuó, sin siquiera echar una mirada a su hermana:

—Los vástagos de Loki se elevarán; los mosntruos despertarán. Dominaremos el mundo, y todos nos pagarán el diezmo a nosotros. Gobernaremos sobre el mundo como reyes.

Y aunque Fen pensara antes que estaban un poco locos, en ese momento supo que estaban más que simplemenete locos. Toda la parte de solía-haber-dioses era verdadera, pero los dioses eran estúpidos. Estaban todos muertos. Si los dioses estaban muertos, ¿cómo podía haber una batalla final? No tenía ningún supuesto, eso no significaba que Fen se sintiera empujado a meterse en eso con Skull y Hattie. Intentó sonar un poco menos desdeñoso de lo que se sentía cuando dijo:

—Bien. Dioses y monstruos lucharán, y un nuevo mundo nacerá. Tú estarás a cargo. Seguro.

Hattie se puso de pie e inmediantamente preparó su cuerpo para combatir.

—¿Lo dudas?

Ignorándola, Fen tiró el palo con el resto de la carne hacia el fuego y señaló el escudo.

—Robé el escudo. Lo traje hasta su campamento. Estamos a mano. Mis deudas y las de Laurie están pagadas. Lo que sea que hagan con eso ahora es asunto de ustedes.

—Solo necesitamos una cosa más —empezó Hattie.

Fen pasó la mirada de Skull a Hattie y de Hattie a Skull. Una cosa era no empezar problemas con ellos;otra cosa era ser su chico de los mandados.

—Yo _pagué_ —dijo Fen—. Esas son las reglas. Yo pagué, y ahora ya terminé.

Skull le dio un puñetazo.

Fen se tambaleó. Todo el lado de su cara dolía, y supo que tendría un ojo negro para cuando fuera al colegio. _Genial. Simplemente genial. _Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Hattie se aproximó para quedarse al lado de Skull. Detrás de ella, Fen pudo ver otros miembros de la manada mirando. No habría ayuda aquí. Ellos seguían órdenes. Ellos protegían su manada y trabajaban para cumplir los objetivos de la manada.

—La lucha final está llegando. Eso cambia las cosas —agregó Hattie.

El temperamento que Fen estaba intentando mantener a raya estalló.

—Las reglas son las reglas, así que…

—_Tú_ puedes ayudar, o podemos ir a buscar a Laurie, y _ella_ puede ayudar —dijo Skull—. Los monstruos vendrán, y lucharán junto a nuestro campeón. Necesitamos estar listos.

Ni por asomo Fen los dejaría acercarse a Laurie, especialmente después de las cosas que ellos acababn de decir. Bajó su mirada tan sumisamente como pudo.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Un Thorsen. El más joven —dijo Skull.

Todos los Brekke sabían que había cosas que los Saqueadores hacían, cosas que era mejor no preguntar. Eso no significaba que a Fen le gustara la idea de ayudarlos a conseguir a alguien que él conociera—incluso alguien a quien detestara. Entregarles a alguien estaba mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Fen, esperando que ellos dijeran algo que no significara herir a Thorsen.

Hattie suspiró.

—Porque él será el campeón _de ellos _en la lucha final.

—Bien —Fen habló cansinamente—. Necesitan detener a un chico para que no luche en el Ragnarök. ¿Qué van a hacer realmente?

Skull y Hattie intercambiaron miradas, y luego Skull dio un paso adelante y puso un brazo alrededor de Fen.

—El jefe dijo que le enviemos al chico. No somos tan tontos como para preguntar para qué lo quiere, pero —hizo una pausa y sonrió ampliamente— si quieres preguntar, podemos enviarte a ti y a Laurie, también.

—No —dijo Fen cuidadosamente—. Lo conseguiré.

Skull apretó el hombro de Fen más fuertemente, hasta que dolió, y dijo:

—Buen cachorro.


End file.
